Tall Dark Handsome
by aliasmel1
Summary: Can someone Tall, Dark And Handsome help this Damsel in distress. Non-Cannon. M for later chapters. ewe.
1. Chapter 1

Tall. Dark. Handsome

"Another one." She watched as her husband, Ron Weasley crushed a beer can and tossed it on the floor in front of him. She scurried to the fridge and succumb to his request, handing it to him without a word she picked the crushed can from the floor and threw it in the trash.

Grabbing the mop she began to slowly mop the floor once again, studying her husband. He had packed on the kilos, now 25, he no longer played Qudditch, or any sport for that matter, he spent most of his time sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching television, something she wished she did not introduce to him.

His hair was thinning already, his waist line expanding and his compassion, sense of humour and ability to treat Hermione like a human had all but gone.

She sighed wearily to herself watching the head of the mop sweep from side to side over the wooden floor. All she needed now was 50 kids hanging off her and she would be living the life of Ron's mother.

She often hoped someone tall dark and handsome would come and save her, but she knew that would never happen. She would find herself staring out the window into the vast country side in which they lived, dreaming of a man sauntering up the garden path for her, to save her. She had dreamt for years, but he never came, never, ever. But Hermione never gave up hope, she thought if she dreamt enough he would come, eventually...

She was roused from her thoughts when Ron opened his mouth to order her around, something he was good at and she was so worn and beat down by it after so many years she never argued. In fact, Hermione had become a shadow of her former self, she spent her days cleaning and preparing him meals while he worked. She had no use of her academic skills and she done as she was told. She tried to go against him once and it only ended up in tears, her tears. Ron warned her not to tell a soul and she deserved it. To this day, she believed him.

"Let's go to Hogsmead for dinner, to the pub," Ron said.  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times at his remark, she felt like saying something but decided against it. Walking slowly over to the oven she turned it off, her half cooked lamb roast would go to waste tonight.

"Can I just get dressed?" She asked meekly looking to him.  
"You look fine." He glanced at her pulling on his coat, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her out the door.

The truth was, she did not look fine, she looked terrible. Her hair not brushed for two days, dirt spattered across her right cheek, dirty grey sweatpants, no bra and a white stained shirt. She felt dirty and she felt uncomfortable but she allowed him to grab her by the hand and take her to the Hogshead.

********  
He pushed open the door, the bitter stale smell of beer hit her nose, her eyes trying to focus in the darkened room. He led her to a table in the middle of the room not a few meters from the door. She watched him for a moment, hating him for not at least letting her sit in the dark, dank corner and go unseen. She hated him a lot, but she knew to never open her mouth, she would hate him quietly and she would hate him forever, but no one would ever know.

She watched as he looked around the pub, perhaps looking for someone he knew, the door caught the corner of her eye as it opened. She watched as the figure stalked in, walking with a purpose the man spotted her and slowed his pace till he was barely moving, he stopped at the table, looking her up and down he smirked and headed to the bar. She could have died on the spot, she prayed the ground would open and swallow her up, but that never happened. She was pulled from her thoughts as Ron got to his feet.

"There is Seamus and Neville, head to the bar and get us a round." He pointed as they walked through the door. He jumped to his feet and led the two men to another table, leaving Hermione alone and hungry and wanting the roast she had in the oven at home.

If she had her wand she would have headed home, but Ron had taken that long ago, and she had handed it to him willingly. His argument was she did not need it, she was to do things the muggle way. Hermione knew it was his way of getting her to stay with him, no wand and she had no hope of leaving him.

She stood up and headed to the bar, trying not to think about how filthy she was. She ordered what she needed to and stood there while Aberforth, still alive after all these years mixed the drinks. Severus watched her from a few stools away. She looked different, she was skinny, barely anything of her. He imagined Hermione sitting begging for food whilst Ron shoved it all down his gullet leaving her a few crumbs.

She had not groomed herself in days, weeks maybe, perhaps she was not allowed to, he thought to himself.  
But the thing he noticed most were the lights missing from her eyes, she looked sad, defeated and lonely. Definantly not the girl he had sent off into the world at graduation from Hogwarts. He kind of felt...Sorry for her?

He watched as she left with three drinks in hand, he watched as she handed them to the men and was not even acknowledged. He watched as she sat down back at her table, not a drink offered to her or a kind word. He watched as she bit her nails. He wondered why she was sitting around waiting for her husband or why she was even dragged along. He downed the liquid in his glass, got to his feet and strode to her with purpose. Pulling the chair out from the table he sat down. She jumped when she realised what was happening and was pulled from her silent thoughts.

He tapped his fingers on the hard wooden table for a moment while studying her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, she was frozen to the spot, unable to move. He looked her over, closer this time. Her cheeks slightly sunken in, black bags under her eyes. She is in desperate need of a hair cut. Her eyes dull and listless, her spirit had been broken, he could tell that just by looking at her. He had always liked Hermione, even if he would never admit it.

"Miss Granger."

"Weasley," She offered back.

"Miss Granger," he retorted back. She would never be a Weasley in his eyes.

"Snape," She said, when she realised he was not going to accept her title of Weasley.

"Severus," he countered.  
"Snape." She raised a brow.

Touch'e he thought to himself.

He loved her attitude, her smarts, he loved her spunk and the fire within her. He loved the fight she would give for something she believed in. He liked people like that and he liked her. He hated seeing her like this, beaten down and taking orders from 'the man.'

It was not Hermione, it was not her at all and he needed to change that. He shook his head, him? Why should he change it? He could just wander off back to the castle and leave her behind, with Ron, in her pathetic life. But he could not do it to her, she deserved better then to be left here with him. It was Hermione Granger, after all she could have been anything and perhaps he would help her on her way to greatness.

He would not say he was attracted to Hermione or that he wanted to bed her, he just wanted to help her, to perhaps get her back to her former glory...

"You Miss Granger are coming with me."  
She cocked an eyebrow, what the hell would he want with her?  
'Coming with me.' Gee could he be any more stupid, did he expect her to jump into his arms and head back with him?

For just a brief moment he was sure the spark that used to grace her eyes flicked past them for a moment.

Was this the Tall, Dark and Handsome stranger she had been waiting for? She could've almost cracked a smile for the first time in years.  
"Ok." Was her only reply.  
He almost fell off the chair, she was agreeing?  
She did not even know why he wanted her, she just wanted to get away from here.  
"If you can get him to agree." She pointed to Ron who was chatting to his buddies in the corner.

Easy, thought Severus. Stalking over to the three of them he stood silently next to Ron for a moment. Ron turned to face him, almost dropping his drink when he realised who it was.

"May I borrow your beautiful wife for a few hours?"  
Ron looked around with purpose. "I have a beautiful wife?" He questioned. "First I heard, can you point her in my direction."

Severus forced himself not to clout the moron over the head. "Hermione, is your wife is she not?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked she sure is not beautiful, but hey take her, just have her back in time for her to cook me breakfast." He turned his back on the man who walked away. That was much too easy. A man who valued his wife would not let her wander off with another man and not even ask his motive.

"Come." He took her hand gently and pulled her to her feet. He led her out of the pub and in the direction of Hogwarts which he had taken over as headmaster when Minerva retired three years ago.  
He found himself still holding her hand halfway back to the castle, he was not sure if he should drop her hand or not. Perhaps it would be awkward if he let it go now after all this time.

Hermione thought about tugging her hand out of his grip but it felt strangely comforting, something she had not felt in a very long time.

Before Hermione knew it she was in his chambers, heart racing, what did he want with her? He could do anything to her and no one would know. Kill her, rape her, tie her up in the dungeons and not a soul would realise she was there.

So when he called for a house elf, she was surprised. She watched as the elf greet him as an old friend, he knelt down to her level.

"Sweetie, take Miss Granger and fix her up." He glanced in the girls direction snapping his brows together, gods she needed it.

The elf took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom, Hermione could only smile as the bath began to fill with warm bubbly water.

Severus looked out the window of his chambers at the night sky, waiting for the girl. It was the least he could do for her, after all she had saved his life on more than one occasion it was time he repaid his debt to her.

He watched as the Thestrals flew around darting in and out up and down when the opening of the door behind him saw his eyes fixed on the girl. She was clean, she was presented well once again and the spirit that used to live behind her eyes were trying to fight it's way back into them.

"Much better he mumbled." As he looked her up and down. She smiled, he smiled. He was glad to have made her happy at least once in her life.

"I guess I better get you back to your husband?" He questioned, he was not even sure what he wanted.

"Please..." She whispered.  
Please? Please? She was asking him to take her back?

"Please don't make me go back." She began to sob softly, she did not want to go back to the terrible man. Severus had shown her more compassion and tenderness in the short time they had spent together then Ron did in their whole marriage.

He was not sure what he was doing when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his check on her head as she sobbed softly into his chest. Years of hurt flowing from her body.  
"Shhh. Shhh." He patted her back.  
"It's ok no one is making you go anywhere."

A/N: Ok...I have decided to continue with this fic! I am liking where I have put it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

She took in a deep, shuddery, breath. It had all happened so fast, her head was spinning. She was sobbing into the shoulder of Severus Snape, the man showing her kindness and compassion in her time of need. Was this perhaps the tall dark and handsome man she had waited to stroll down her garden path? Was this fate? Did the universe point him in her direction? All she knew was she did not want to go back to Ron. Never-ever.

His hand rubbed her back slowly, although he was not the comforting type, he surprised even himself right now. She was so sad, so withdrawn, so...so... miserable he felt he needed to try to comfort her. He was not out to get her, tear her clothes off and sleep with her, he was not like that. Believe it or not but he had a heart, he could, at time show compassion for another human being.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"For what?" He raised a brow.

"Crying." She sniffled, pulling her self away from him she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You cry all you need to. If I were in your position I would be doing the same thing too."

"I hate him," She whispered.

"Again, I don't blame you. I felt like knocking him flat on his ass right there and then and I spoke ten words to him."

The corners of her lips twitched and lifted into a small smile. "Oh I wish you would have. A small payback for all the pain and heart ache he has put me through." She stared out of the window into the night sky, the stars shining brightly, the moon full. Sighing after a few moments she pulled herself back to the present.

"I guess I do have to go back." Her shoulders slumped. "I mean, I am his wife I have to do the right thing."

"What is right and what is wrong is debatable in this situation, Hermione. What is right is for him to treat you a little better. I don't know the whole story but from where I stood, it seems you were nothing but a live-in maid and chef. What is right and what is wrong can be such a fine line at times but I will not force you out. You can stay here for the night if need be. There is plenty of room here to accommodate. Hogwarts is always here for those who need it."

"Thank you." She smiled meekly.

"If you decide you want to stay, there is always something around here I could find for you to do."

"Are you offering me a job?"

He shrugged, "Take it how you want."

"Thank you."

He gave a curt nod. "Well, the night is getting on. You can take the room over there." He pointed directly across the room. Was it is the right thing to offer her a room in his own private chambers, perhaps he should have sent her to guest quarters. Too late now.

"If you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to send a Patronus my way."

"I can't." She looked to the floor, now she would have to tell him the story about what happened there.

"Weasel got your wand?" He snorted.

She nodded. At least now he knew why she hadn't left by now. "He took it a while back."

"Well if you need anything, do not hesitate to come and see me. Good night, Hermione." He nodded and walked off.

HG/SS

Severus tried to sleep, he really did. Slumber kept eluding him, his mind didn't want to shut off. He was irritated and down right angry. The weasel had taken Hermione's wand. He had not only taken her wand but her dignity along with it.

She was at the age where she should have the world at her feet, do what she wished. Instead she was not allowed. He was not sure why this was getting to him so much, she was, after all, just Hermione.

He was taking this personally and he did not know why. To be honest it was getting to him. He never cared for the girl before, why should he feel this way now? Was it the sadness he saw behind her molten orbs? The beaten down expression that plastered her face or the lights that had left her eyes, the spark from years previous gone.

What ever it was, he was going to fix the problem and be part of the solution. Perhaps he has softened in his old age? Perhaps, deep down, he had always wanted to be the hero that swept the damsel in distress off her feet and into a better life. Was Hermione his damsel in distress? Was the universe pointing her in his direction? What ever it was, he was going to do his damn best to be her hero, to save her from the life she had been trapped within.

HG/SS

Hermione tossed and turned. What had just happened? Why was Snape being nice to her, he was never nice to anyone. Was there a sinister plan hidden behind the smiling face that had saved her? Or was this just the universe answering her prayers?

Perhaps, she had asked enough and now she was receiving. She had damn well take her share in life and maybe now she was being rewarded. What ever it was, she was just glad to get away from Ron. Hermione knew he would be around looking for her in the morning, bashing down the front gates to get in, demanding she makes his breakfast. For now, Hermione would sleep soundly knowing that at least someone cared about her. Although it was a little unsettling not knowing his true ulterior-motive, if he had one at all, that was.

A/N: This was going to be a one shot but something compelled me to keep writing. Sooooo...This will be a few more chapters, not a huge story, just a little ficlet.

Aliasmel1.


End file.
